1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device and a game controller to be used for game operations or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game apparatuses and game apparatus controllers to be operated by users have typically been connected to each other with cables. However, game systems have recently been proposed in which game apparatuses and controllers are connected by wireless means. The use of wireless controllers makes it possible for users to freely play games in different positions.
With technological advances in recent years, game systems have improved exponentially in terms of hardware capabilities. This makes it possible for operation inputs from game controllers to be processed in a wide variety of modes in real time. It is therefore expected that various new types of game applications will be developed in the future. Under these circumstances, it has been strongly desired to develop a game controller that allows a user to make various kinds of operation inputs.